


eyeliner and powder

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "I... I don't really wear makeup," Asahina admitted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me that i won't be the only person in this tag
> 
> i love them

Celeste had been doing her makeup when Asahina had arrived. It had been nearly thirty minutes since then, according to Asahina's wristwatch, and her girlfriend was still dabbing foreign things onto her face.

Asahina was seated on Celeste's bed, and had passed time by running her hands across the soft silk sheets. Still, she was getting bored, and sprung off the bed, landing on both feet, and scooped Celeste into a hug.

Celeste chuckled, "Asahina-san, please give me just a little bit longer. I'm almost prepared for dinner."

Asahina pouted, "But you're taking forever! And you look gorgeous already!"

A smile formed on Celeste's face, "How adorable. I promise that I'll only be one more moment. It amazes me that you managed to put on your own makeup so quickly."

Asahina gulped, "Uh..."

Celeste turned, "What is it?"

"I... I don't really wear makeup," Asahina admitted.

Celeste's eyes widened, "That is certainly news to me. Not even eyeliner?"

Asahina shook her head, "No way! Why would I want to shove a pencil in my eyes?"

Celeste laughed.

Asahina said, "W-What's so funny?"

Celeste regained her composure and said, "You are quite cute. Tell me, Asahina-san, would you protest to just a little bit of makeup? ...It is our anniversary, after all."

Asahina blushed, "Well... If you're the one doing it, then okay. I trust you."

She shut her eyes, and felt a brush fly across her face. Her skin felt a little itchy, but she resisted the urge to scratch her face.

"Don't put too much on, please," she whispered quietly.

Celeste replied, "No worries. This is just a little powder."

Asahina nodded.

"Open your eyes, but look up towards the ceiling."

Asahina looked up, and felt a pencil move across her lower lids. Her eyes watered, it felt surprisingly uncomfortable. How were there people who did this to themselves every day?

Eventually, Celeste said, "There. It's only some powder and eyeliner... What do you think?"

Asahina looked into the mirror. It felt strange, and heavy. Her eyes appeared to pop out, and her face twitched.

"I... I don't really like it."

Celeste replied, "That's fine. I'll get some remover, hold on."

Asahina nodded, and shut her face. Celeste dabbed something else on her face for a bit, before saying, "All clean."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Celeste replied, "No, thank you for trying it, and being brave enough to tell me the truth."

Asahina shrugged, a light blush coming on to her face, "Are you ready now?"

"I am," Celeste said, "Shall we go?"

-

(Later that night, Asahina would end up wearing lipstick, but it would be smudged, and it certainly wasn't applied from the silver tube that rolled around in the car's glove compartment.)


End file.
